produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Kookheon
|birthday = April 15, 1997 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 176 cm |weight = 65 kg |website = Mnet Profile |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kim Kookheon (김국헌) is currently an idol under The Music Works. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. However, he ranked #21 on episode 11 and was eliminated. Career & Histor Kim Kookheon debuted as a member of MYTEEN on July 26th, 2017. After debuting, he appeared as a contestant on the show MIX NINE where he ranked 18th. On August 20, 2019 it was announced that MYTEEN would disband. It is likely that Kookheon will continue to pursue a career as a duo with Song Yuvin under the group name B.O.Y. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Move" (2019) MYTEEN Albums * Myteen Go! (2017) * F;UZZLE (2018) Singles * "Amazing" (2017) * "She Bad" (2018) Kook Heon & Yu Vin Albums * Blurry (2019) * Phase One: You (2020) Singles * "Blurry" (2019) * "My Angel" (2020) OST * "As If To Love" (Stranger) (2017) * "Only You Know" (Jugglers) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) MYTEEN * Amazing (2017) * She Bad (2018) * Martian Choreography (2018) B.O.Y * Blurry (2019) * My Angel (2020) Television Variety * Myteen Show (2016) * Myteen Go! (2017) * MIX NINE (2017) * Produce X 101 (2018) * Idol Social Dining (2019) Gallery Promotional Kim Kookheon Mix Nine.jpg|''MIXNINE'' (1) Kim Kookheon Mix Nine Promo 2.jpg|''MIXNINE'' (2) Kim Kookheon FUZZLE Promo 1.jpg|''F;UZZLE'' (1) Kim Kookheon FUZZLE Promo 2.jpg|''F;UZZLE'' (2) Kook Heon X Yu Vin Blurry Promo 1.jpeg|''Blurry'' Kookheon Phase One You Promo 1.jpg|''Phase One: You'' Produce X 101 Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Kookheon Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE X 101 뮤직웍스 l 김국헌 I 마성의 남자, '김국헌이 알고싶다' @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ김국헌(뮤직웍스) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snacks Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김국헌(뮤직웍스) VS 김형민(키위미디어그룹) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ김국헌(뮤직웍스) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ김국헌(뮤직웍스) - 김관우(크레이지) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김국헌(뮤직웍스) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 뮤직웍스 김국헌, 송유빈 ♬봄날 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김국헌 - GOT7 ♬Girls Girls Girls @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Girl Girls Girls Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김국헌 - Imagine Dragons ♬Believer @댄스 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Believer Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김국헌 - ♬움직여(MOVE) @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Move Eye Contact Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:MYTEEN Category:Kook Heon & Yu Vin Category:B.O.Y